A Birth
by Leaf Ranger
Summary: Sequel to A Proposal and A Wedding. Time for the Namikaze Family to grow larger! A gift to Uwaah! Rated T for childbirth and to be cautious.


**It's one shot time again! My friend Uwaah has finished her recovery, and is back on FF! To celebrate, a third one shot installment. **

**So, we've seen the Proposal, and the Wedding. What's left? KIDS OF COURSE! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, which is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>A Birth<strong>

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, and the citizens went about their business, eagerly chatting with their friends as they did so. The Hokage Monument stood proudly over the village, a testament to the greater leaders of the village. Only now, a sixth face stood out on the monument, the face of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Rokudaime Hokage. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki and Hero of the Elemental Nations had finally achieved his dream of becoming the Hokage, and had ushered in an era of peace and cooperation between the various shinobi villages.

Sadly, the peace of the village was soon disrupted by a scream of pain from the hospital, which somehow managed to echo throughout the entire village, causing many people to look up.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Yellow Flash and the Bloody Habanero, hero of the Fourth Shinobi War and Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, was currently wincing painfully as he tried to free his broken hand form his wife Hinata's grip. "S-Sweetie, can I have my hand back?" he asked, only to yelp in pain as she squeezed again.

"SHUT UP! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO JYUUKEN YOUR MANHOOD INTO OBLIVION FOR THIS!" Hinata Namikaze, wife of Naruto, shouted, before groaning in pain. The reason for her discomfort was obvious: she was in the middle of giving birth.

Naruto and Hinata had been married for one and a half years, before Hinata sprung the happy news to Naruto; that he was about to become a father. The then newly appointed blonde Hokage had been ecstatic at the news and had hugged her happily before calling all his friends together to tell them the good news as well. They had spent the whole day celebrating the news of Hinata's pregnancy.

As time progressed, they learned that they were having twins. Sakura, having been asked by Naruto to be Hinata's doctor since Tsuande had long since retired, had been able to detect two heartbeats when running medical scans of Hinata during one of her checkups. She hadn't been able to tell them the gender, just that there were two babies growing inside Hinata.

Now said children were ready to enter the world. Hence why Hinata was currently breaking every bone in Naruto's hand despite the fact that he was using the chakra of the Kyuubi to try and reinforce his hand.

Sakura looked up at Hinata from her position at the foot of the bed. "C'mon Hinata, you're doing fine. And push!" she said.

"I AM PUSHING!" Hinata cried out before grunting and bearing down. Naruto weakly gripped her hand with his nearly destroyed one, as Hinata let out a breath, slumping back a bit.

"The first baby's crowning! One more push!" Sakura said, ready to receive the baby.

Hinata, after a few deep breaths, let out another loud, almost screaming grunt as she pushed, and soon Sakura was standing up with a crying newborn in her arms. "He's a boy," she said, handing the baby to a nurse. The nurse quickly cut the umbilical cord and took the baby to be cleaned as Sakura returned to the task at one. "That's one Hinata! Just one more!" She said.

Hinata whimpered. "I-I can't…I'm tired…," she murmured, until Naruto leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You can do this hime. We're almost done," he said.

Hinata weakly nodded, and sat up a bit, bearing down and grunting, pushing again. Sakura nodded as she kept watching for the baby. "You're doing great so far Hinata!" She said.

Hinata groaned as she pushed again, and Sakura grinned. "Almost there! The baby is coming!" She said. And one push later, Sakura was holding up a second crying baby. ""She's a girl," she said, as she gently handed the baby to another nurse after the umbilical cord was cut, and the baby was taken over to join her brother in being cleaned and checked over.

Hinata was laying back in the bed, panting heavily, sweat glistening on her face as she weakly looked at Naruto, who was grinning like an idiot. "You did it Hinata," he said.

She just smiled and nodded tiredly, as soon the nurses came over, each holding a baby wrapped up in a blanket. They quietly placed them into Hinata's arms, who held her newborn children close to her chest. Naruto leaned over to see them.

Both children currently had their eyes closed as they snuggled against the comforting warmth of Hinata. The baby boy was slightly paler then his sister, and had indigo blue hair like his mother. The girl however had blonde hair like her father. She also had faint whisker like marks on her cheek.

Naruto smiled as he reached down, slowly stroking the cheeks of his daughter, causing her to squirm a bit and blink her eyes open. Naruto found himself looking into a pair of pale blue eyes, devoid of any pupil. Other then the color, they were just like her mother's. She yawned cutely, before gurgling as Naruto kept stroking her cheeks.

The gurgling caused her brother to blink his own eyes open. His eyes were lavender in color, looking exactly like Hinata's. Naruto grinned as he looked at Hinata. "They're so beautiful," he whispered.

Hinata smiled, leaning up and kissing him. "She looks like you," she said, indicating their daughter.

Naruto nodded a bit, grinning. "What should we name them?"

Hinata looked down at her children, smiling tiredly. "…can we name him Hizashi? After my uncle?" she asked softly, indicating their boy.

Her husbanded nodded in agreement. "It's perfect. I like it. And what about her?" He asked.

"You pick sweetie," she said, as Naruto thought, for a moment.

"…let's name her Jiyuna," he said softly, thinking about his dead mentor and father figure.

Hinata smiled softly. "Hizashi and Jiyuna Namikaze," she said with a smile.

Sakura grinned as she watched them while cleaning up nearby. "I'll head out and let everyone know," she said with a smile. "Congratulations you two. They're wonderful."

Naruto nodded distractedly, as he kept staring at his children. HIS children. He couldn't believe it, that these two tiny things were his children. He gently leaned down, kissing each of their foreheads. "HI you two…I'm your father…and I promise I'll be the best father ever," he told them.

Hinata smiled sleepily. "I know you will," she said to him, before drifting off, with Hizashi doing so as well. Jiyuna however gurgled and stared up at her father with her innocent pale blue eyes. Naruto smiled as he stared back, watching as eventually she drifted off to sleep. He slowly wrapped his arms around his family, smiling happily.

Nearby, visible to no one, Minato and Kushina Namikaze, as well as Jiraiya, were watching Naruto hold his family close. Both Minato and Jiraiya were grinning as Kushina tried to wipe away her tears while smiling. The trio grinned at each other, before fading away, leaving behind the happy new family.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap. Short and sweet, as I wasn't sure what to do beyond what I've done here.<strong>

**Hope you all like this! Especially you Uwaah!**


End file.
